As Fraquezas Não Desaparecem Assim
by 00-Lila-00
Summary: Songfic... não curto muito, mas resolvi testar, fiz uma coisa básica, para também desmistificar algumas coisas que ficaram pendentes em minha fic "Linhagens e Amizades". Eu NÃO ODEIO o Sasuke... rsrsrs comprovem! Ah, oneshot SasuSaku! Só para esclarecer!


Espero que o pessoal dê uma força para o meu trabalho, ainda sou nova no ramo das fics... mas sempre aguardo reviews para me ajudar a melhorar!

Essa Songfic foi feita baseada na música "Here Without You", do 3 Doors Down, mas aqui disponibilizei apenas a letra traduzida.

Beijos e (espero) boa leitura!

_**"Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rostoMilhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frioE eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneiraMas todos os quilômetros que nos separamDesaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face"**_

Rodeado de estranhos...

E ainda assim a insistente lembrança de lágrimas manchando sua pele me perturbam, como odeio isso... como eu queria que você... não existisse...

Que estupidez, não tem como me enganar. Posso mentir tranquilamente para os outros, dizer que pensa apenas na minha vingança. Não deixa de ser verdade... mas também estou omitindo que...

Ah... como sinto falta dela...

Seis anos... seis longos anos. Seis improdutivos anos...

Meu poder, minha força, minhas vitórias... nada parece importante agora... porque nenhum de meus objetivos foi alcançado. Eles estão cada vez mais distante de mim... e para que... ou melhor, para quem eu voltarei no final disso tudo? Eu... antes tinha um porto seguro, nela. Podia ver a cumplicidade em seus olhos... o anseio de me ver bem em seu rosto... mas depois de seis anos...

Depois de seis anos ela sequer deve lembrar meu nome.

Mas ainda escuto seus lábios me chamarem, no meio da noite.

Maldição, minha mente está me enganando.

_**"Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você,  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu"**_

Como queria poder tê-la aqui comigo, mas é um ato de egoísmo que nem mesmo eu poderia fazer. Tudo para ela está lá... em Konoha...e agora ela tem o reconhecimento que sempre buscou em mim. Pensei que estava ajudando, fazendo com que ela se sentisse inferior, para buscar melhorar, mas Sakura não é do tipo que se aplica castigos... palavras doces fariam um efeito tão... melhor...

Palavras doces?

Minhas?

Não... minhas fraquezas são... não posso revelá-las... nem mesmo à ela.

_**"Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr  
Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer  
'olá'  
Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada  
Mas eu espero que ele continue bem enquanto nós  
Caminhamos."**_

Todos esses anos... e não houve sequer um dia em que aquele único lampejo de carinho em sua voz não ficasse dominando meus pensamentos.

"Obrigado, Sakura"

E por aquilo eu sabia que valia à pena esperar por ele... por aquilo eu esperaria, quantos anos fossem necessários... mas nos últimos meses sinto... sinto que ele talvez não volte mais... só que meu coração não quer entender o que minha mente me alarma... ele quer se enganar, eu quero me enganar, eu preciso acreditar! Preciso crer que aqueles olhos... que eu os verei algum dia... e que... mesmo que nenhuma palavra seja dita, eu enxergue neles tudo que espero... tudo pelo qual sempre esperei.

"Obrigado, Sakura"

Mas desta vez, ele seria meu, para sempre.

O despertador impediu meus devaneios tomarem forma. Novamente, aquilo não era mais que meus desejos de menina... agora sou uma mulher... que ainda assim não é suficiente para ele... seria?

Preciso que os outros me enxerguem bem, forte. Agora eu tenho importância aqui na Vila... as pessoas confiam e acreditam em mim. O que pensariam se soubessem que continuo a mesma garotinha chorona?

Como posso dizer que sou forte se... se a minha maior fraqueza é... o meu amor por ele...

_**"Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você,  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu."**_

Como aguardo ansiosa pelas noites... onde você é só meu... e nada, nem a vingança, ou a fraqueza, ou o orgulho... onde nada separa você de mim. Seu corpo do meu... onde finalmente podemos ser um...

Apenas em meus sonhos...

Nos meus melhores sonhos...

_**"Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou  
É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor..."**_

Não importa, o tempo... a distância... o que sinto é mais forte que isto... o que espero... o que o futuro me promete, o que sussurra em meus ouvidos fazendo-me crer nele, em nós, num talvez...

Talvez não... não deixarei a incerteza invadir o meu coração... você vai voltar para mim!

Mas... algum dia você já foi meu?

_**"E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito  
É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor..." **_

A quem eu quero enganar, mais uma vez?

Sou egoísta... e por isto sim, eu te peço:

Me espere.

Quando tiver vencido minha própria batalha... quando meus próprios demônios... ah, eu enxergo você no final... sorrindo... chorando? Chorando? Por mim? Não! Você não vai mais chorar... não por mim... não pelo meu amor... porque... porque ele é seu.

Mas a minha vingança não é.

_**"Eu estou aqui sem você, baby..." **_

Mas isso não vai me abalar mais... por enquanto ainda sou mais forte que isso...  
_**  
**_

_**"Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária..." **_

Sempre, sempre... embora eu queira que essas lembranças não me assombrem como fantasmas...

_**"Eu penso em você, baby," **_

O tempo todo, vejo, sinto... e quero...

_**" E eu sonho com você o tempo todo." **_

Quando me permito tais fraquezas...  
_**  
**_

_**"Eu estou aqui sem você,Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos..." **_

Neles, você não parte, nem diz adeus.

_**"E hoje à noite, garota, somos só você e eu..."**_

Hoje, mais uma vez, apenas por esta noite... eu serei fraco novamente.


End file.
